


Satisfied

by humandevolution



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Family Dynamics, First Meeting, M/M, Sacrifice, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humandevolution/pseuds/humandevolution
Summary: It takes moments for Charles Xavier, the wealthy socialite, to fall for Erik Lehnsherr, the militant activist. They've known each other for all of five minutes, and already he's in love. But society pulls Charles in one direction and Erik in the other.(Set to the tune of "Satisfied" from Hamilton, the musical)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what time period this is set in, but it's definitely not the 1700s.

Erik Lehnsherr was a young thing when first they'd met. He was scrawny, barely filling out the shoulders of the secondhand dinner jacket he donned for the evening, as he leaned against the railing overlooking one of the estate's many gardens, a cigarette hanging from his lips as plumes of smoke rose into the atmosphere from where he stood.

Charles was not immediately enraptured by this boy - because Erik Lehnsherr, at this time, was very much a boy - and would even say he was annoyed. Who was this person, to lean over the railing of his balcony and flick off ash into his garden? Such contempt!

But, when he turned around, his bewitching eyes resting upon Charles', Charles was gone, pushed, as if by a strong current bringing a wave to shore, and knocking him on his ass. Erik's face was round, cheekbones not quite defined, the skin there smooth, and Charles couldn't quite picture him with facial hair. His hair curled around his ears, though it looked as if he had tried to tame it with a comb at some point, but that seemed apt.

They had yet to speak, and already Charles could identify within Erik something ready to catch fire, his riotous nature present in the set of his shoulders, the quirk of his brow, the tick of his jaw. In retrospect, Charles would consider this a sort of recognition, not of something unfamiliar but of something too familiar. The attraction of two like-molecules, suspended in space. That's what it was, Charles decided.

_Remember this moment_ , Charles felt his heart whisper.

"Hello."

"I hope you're enjoying the gardens," Charles responded, spitting out the first thing that had come to his mind. "I've worked very hard on them."

"All of this," he gestured, "was you?"

_The way his brow lifts, as if in disbelief. How he stubs his cigarette on the railing and grasps it in his hand, as opposed to letting it fall away beneath him._

"And the gardener."

_The way he smirks. So beautiful._

"I'm Erik Lehnsherr."

"Charles Xavier."

"A pleasure to meet you."

_The pleasure is mine._

"Were you feeling trapped too? I had to get away. I thought I might suffocate."

"What ever do you mean?"

"The way they talk about equity in a society where they reign as an oligarchy?"

_Yes. It makes me sick._

"I see it in your face. You're trapped too. Don't deny it."

"You don't believe that those with so much power as we should be doing something to fight for equity in this world?"

_The way his body turns toward you fully. He loves a good challenge._

"That's not what they're fighting for, and you know it, Charles."

_The way he says your name._

And that was when everything folded into itself, as a third person walked out onto the balcony, her blonde curls bouncy emphatically.

"Charles! Charles! Cha-oh."

He had until then been locked in a stare with Erik, until he turned, seeing his sister's face.

_Oh, Raven._

And Charles decided to let go of the tentative promise that the last few moments had held. Of tomorrow, of next week, of forever.

"Raven, this is Erik Lehnsherr."

Erik took Raven's hand and kissed it politely.

"Good evening."

Raven swallowed, unable to speak for the moment, and Charles knew. In the set of her shoulders, in the wideness of her eyes, in the helpless blush rising up her neck to her face.

Charles looked back to Erik, who was eyeing them both with intrigue.

_Let it go_ , his heart whispered to him. _Just release._

"Raven is my sister, Erik," he heard himself saying. "I believe you two share many ideologies."

Erik's eyes met his once more.

_Remember, remember._

"She's about to change your life," Charles murmured, nearly breathless.

Erik smirked at him.

"I do believe my life has been changed once already tonight," and then he looked over at Raven. "But I'm more than willing to see what more can change in the next few moments."

Raven grinned at him, her eyes trained on him, since she stepped onto the balcony.

"I'll leave you two to it," Charles declared, stepping away from what he couldn't have.

Erik looked forlorn for a moment, but let out a sigh.

"Until next time, Charles."

_Next time._

Charles' heart sunk, but he retreated back into the mansion, refusing to look back as he returned to the party, painting on his wealthy, socialite face once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually seen Hamilton, but I have definitely heard the song.  
> And I think many of us have experienced this kind of pain, though maybe without such a sacrifice (or in this way).  
> -D


End file.
